Not Like The Other Girls
by XCourtneyXBlackX
Summary: Gabriella Valo lived with her boyfriend of three years in Los Angeles, California. However, one move to a new state and city can change everything she's come to know as a normal life. Rated M For Possible Later Chapters. Criss Angel and OFC Fan Fic.
1. Character Information

Name: Gabriella Valo  
Age: 29  
Height: 5'6"  
Weight: 146  
Looks: Shoulder length black curly hair, palish white skin with a small tan, fairly slinder, curves in all the right places, emrald green eyes almost look like contacts.  
Occupation: Photographer  
Place in the story: Main character.

Name: Jack Davis  
Age: 30  
Height: 6'2"  
Weight: 214  
Looks: Short black hair, usually spiked, tan skin, muscular build.

Occupation: Casino Manager  
Place in the story: Gabriella's Boyfriend


	2. Chapter One

I had just finished packing up the last box with a few of my personal items that were left around the room. I glanced up at the clock and sighed when I saw it was 11 PM. You see, my boyfriend and I are on our way to Vegas, he just got a new job as manager of the Luxor Hotel and we talked it over and decided it was a good choice. Besides, there's some beautiful sites in Vegas or at least around Vegas to take pictures of. My passion is photography, here in LA I loved it so much it was my job. Unfortunately for me, in Vegas, I had to find a new one and sadly, the one I found is some kind of personal assistant to some magician guy. That doesn't mean I can't snap pictures on the side though. I grabbed the sharpy off the floor and wrote bedroom stuff on the box then put the cap on the marker and collapsed on the floor, letting out a sigh.

"Thank the fucking lord the packing is over."

"What was that babe? I didn't understand you."

I glared at my boyfriend, he loved doing this to me. You see, I was born and raised in Finland so my accent is a little heavy. Sure, I've lived in the states for 8 years now but seeing as I talk to my parents and brother constantly along with some of my friends back home I don't think it's going to be dropping anytime soon. Jack grinned a me and blew kisses my way.

"You know I only kid with you. Your accent is adorable and sexy."

"Yea yea."

I sighed some glancing at the clock again, pretty soon here I needed to get going. My boyfriends job doesn't start for another week and thats when the house we're moving into will be ready but my job starts tomorrow morning.

"Babe you should get on the road, that way when you get there you can get at least a couple hours of sleep."

"You set the room up right sweetie?"

"Yea, sure did babe, got you into a Spa Suite in the pyramid."

I nodded a bit, that should make for a damn good relaxation place. Hell from the sounds of it maybe it has one of those nice spa tubs... I sure hope it does. I stood up from the floor and walked out of the room and down the stairs, my boyfriend following me the whole way. Now some may ask why we aren't married or engaged, well its simple really, I'm iffy on that kind of thing. I figure when you want to marry someone you need to make sure, and I mean damn sure, you want to spend the rest of your life with them. I've been with Jack for 3 years now and I'm still not completely certain he's the one to stay with for the rest of my life. I entered the living room cluttered with boxes and things of the like and picked up my over sized suitcase. Jack quickly came up behind me and grabbed the suit case from my hands.

"Now what kind of man would make there wonderful girlfriend carry this heavy thing out?"

I smiled slightly at him, he was always a polite man, always. Very gentlemen like and you could just tell he was raised with good manners. Which is part of his appeal, to me at least. I grabbed my AFI purse and made sure I had everything I needed in it for the trip, let's see, fully charged MP3 player, car keys, and snacks. Yep, I was set to go. Jack headed out the door and I followed after him, he opened the door of my ford F-350 extended cab, what can I say I like trucks, and tossed my suitcase in the back of it. Then shut the door as I walked over to the drivers side and got in the truck, Jack came around to my side and leaned up giving me a kiss and hug goodbye which I returned.

"Drive safely, call me as soon as you get in."

"Don't worry baby, I'll call you when I get there and every day until you get there to let you know how everything is going."

He smiled at me and gave me another kiss then hopped down from the truck and closed the drivers door. I smiled some starting up the engine and with one last goodbye, which was a simple wave, I pulled out of the drive way and started on my journey to Sin City. I just hope I don't over sleep once I get into that hotel room and lay down. Being late on my first day of work would not make a very good impression at all.

--

"Where the hell is the new chick!? It's an hour past the time she was suppose to be here!"

I fumed, not very happy about the fact that my new personal assistant was late on the first day of work. This is already turning out wonderful.

"Calm down Criss, I'm sure she has a good excuse."

I glared at Costa for a moment before returning to my office. I'll give this chick another hour before I start looking for a new personal assistant, plus this one probably wont like me much after I get done chewing her out for being late.

--

Shit! Shit! Shit! I ran out of the elevator at the Luxor and toward the place I was told to go for this new job. How the hell did a sleep through my god damn alarm? I'm officially an hour late and I'm sure my new boss, this Mr. Angel guy, is going to be pissed. Especially seeing as I was in such a rush all I did was throw my hair into a ponytail and threw on a pair of blue jeans, and a black tank top. Not very professional I know but you know what, I'm already an hour behind. I finally got to where I needed to be and ran into a room with a bunch of people sitting around and doing work. Most of them looked up at me with raised eyebrows, probably because of the fact that I just kinda barged in panting and trying to catch my breath from my little work out to get there. I noticed a somewhat tall man with brown hair that stops about right under his ears and had blonde highlights in it walk out of a small office connected to this room, with a somewhat pissed expression on his face. I'm guessing that's my boss, just freaking great, and thats about when I paniced.

"Minä olen joten kurja , minä kohtuullinen ehdottaa toinen ehtoo ja valmis ei panna kotona ennen kuin jokseenkin neljä kotona aamu. minä had jotta lopettaa pakkaus aiemmin minä jäljelle ja minun huolestuttaa valmis ei havahduttaa we jalkeilla."

Everyone looked at me incredibly strangly at this point and I silently cursed at myself. Did I forget to mention that when I panic I tend to talk in my forgien tongue? The only one that wasn't looking at me strangely was the man that looked pissed off before, he still looked pissed off but at the same time had an amused smile on his face. Fucking Americans.

"Care speaking in English?"

Not really, no. Of course I'm not going to say that though. I gulped a bit and calmed my nerves for a second then realized the man I figured is Mr. Angel motion for me to go into his office. So I did, and took a seat at the chair in front of his desk, while he came in a second later and sat behind his desk.

"I'm guessing you're the new assistant I hired. Now I don't exactly tolerate lateness, however I would love to know what you said out there because I figure it's an excuse."

I sighed a bit and prevented glaring at this man. Collecting myself a bit I looked up at him.

"I am so sorry, I just moved the other night and did not get in until about four in the morning. I had to finish packing before I left and my alarm did not wake me up. Once again I'm sorry for being late Mr. Angel."

"For starters call me Criss. Secondly, don't let this happen again, I'll let it slide this time and thirdly did anyone tell you what your going to be doing?"

"Not really..."

I glanced at the floor as Criss shook his head. I don't know what it is about this guy but he makes me feel like I'm a freaking kid getting lectured by there parent and we all know how that turns out in the end. The child lashes out and gets in even more trouble.

"Well you see, I get a lot of fan mail that needs to be put in envelops and sent out, along with help preforming stunts and illusions. Luckily you aren't bad looking so you should have no problem being on camera at times."

I just stared blankly at him.

"I prefer being behind a camera taking pictures, then in front of one."

"I'm talking about a video camera here."

"Again, I prefer to be behind a camera, not in front of it."

"Then you have two options, find another job or stick to this one and deal with being on camera."

I glared at this man, bad move on my part maybe, but honestly I didn't care at this point. However he just laughed slightly at me, go figure I find a boss thats an asshole.

"Fiery forgien girl temper. You're perfect, you'll keep me amused."

"So glad I can be of service."

I spat back at him and for once he didn't look too pleased.

"By the way, this job also includes non scheduled hours. If your needed for anything you'll be called."

I sighed a bit, guess that means I can't exactly go out and take pictures when I want to. That kind of sucks, but I don't want to sit back and let my boyfriend bring in all the money. That wouldn't be fair for one and for two, I'd feel useless.

"I think thats about it, other then the fact that I need to know how to refer to you... I mean Mrs. Valo, Ms. Valo... what?"

"Gabby."

"Alright Gabby, go out and talk to Costa, he's sitting at the table right outside the office. He'll put you to work."

I nodded a bit and got up to leave, but Criss called me back before I got out the door.

"Just a question, do you even know who I am? Most girls in your position would be hyperventalating by now."

I just looked at him dumbfounded, he's a magician, there's many of those in Las Vegas...

"Guess not, this should be interesting then, and a little easy on me. At least your not some fan girl that wants to get into my pants."

I just raised an eyebrow and walked out of his office not wanting to even ask what he meant. I went over and found Costa, who was a really nice guy, unlike my boss, who seemed a little full of himself. He showed me what I was going to be doing around this place and after about an hour of explaining things to me I started work.

--

I got back to my room at about 8 PM and laid back on my bed sighing to myself. First day of work was too much to take to be honest, I mean my boss is a dick and the only good thing about working for him is the fact that somehow he has some really nice people working for him or with him. I really don't know which. My hotel room phone started ringing and I glared over at it, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so I decided maybe if I answered the phone in my native language the person would hang up. So I picked up the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Hyvä päivää"

"That bad of a day baby?"

"Ohh, Jack, hey sweetie, I didn't know it was you. My new boss is a complete ass so I was trying to avoid anyone and everyone. Why didn't you call me on my cell phone?"

"I figured why waste your minutes. Sorry to hear about your boss babe, but everyone has to get at least one crappy boss in life."

"This is my first."

"Aww, want me to come out now baby?"

"No, I want someone there to watch and make sure the movers don't steal anything. Plus you have to finish up out there before coming here."

I heard a loud knock on the door of my hotel room and sighed some. Just wonderful.

"Babe someone's knocking, I have to go."

"Alright sweetie, I love you."

Once again the knocking got louder, followed by that horrible voice of my boss yelling that he knows I'm in here.

"Lempiä te kanssa" (Love you too)

I hung up the phone and went to the door, swinging it open and staring at Criss with a pissed off look.

"What do you want you jackass?"

"Now thats no way to talk to the man that pays you."

He walked past me and into my room, I shut the door with an annoyed sigh. Who does this guy think he is? I mean really?

"I'm off the clock, I can say whatever I please. Now what do you want?"

"I came up here to talk to you about your application. I overlooked it and realized you've never had a job like this before."

"No shit, and I was kind of hoping I'd have a nice break after work."

"No reason to get snappy."

I glared at him and just figured I may as well just give up. I made my way over to my bed and sat at the end of it staring at Criss, wanting to know what he was getting at here.

"How good are you at photography?"

I perked up a bit hearing that, it was a passion of mine and I loved talking about it.

"Call my last few bosses and ask them. Unfortunately I have none of my work here with me, its all back home until the end of the week."

"I've already called them, they've all said that you were fantastic, I wanted to see for myself because my regular photographer took a hike a while back and we need someone to snap some pictures for the upcoming season."

"I'll do it."

He really didn't need to say any more, I don't care if I can't stand the guy, he was offering me a chance to use what I'm really talented at.

"How soon can we set up the photo shoot?"

"Um... next week sometime, I wont take pictures with any other camera then mine."

"Which is in boxes back where you use to live right?"

"Yes."

Everything went quiet for a while, I didn't understand why he didn't just leave. I mean it's quite obviously after one day that we don't exactly get along well and he already asked what he came here to.

--

I sat on the chair staring at Gabby for a bit. I don't know what it is but even though I was pissed this morning because she was late she was absolutely breath taking. Not to mention her accent was one hell of a turn on. Sure, it didn't seem like she liked me but even after meeting her there was some sort of attraction there for me, thats what I really came up here for, to do something about it. I mean, it's not like I've ever been turned down before. I got up and made my way over to Gabby, she looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I pulled her up to stand in front of me. Wow, I never noticed before but her eyes are absolutely beautiful. No girls here, at least that I've seen, have that shade of green eyes.

--

I looked up at Criss somewhat confused, what was this man doing or planning on?

"What's going on her--"

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. I honestly didn't know how to respond to this, it was the first time a man came on this strong with me, not to mention in my mind sparks flew with it. Even though I was confused I ended up wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him back. My mind in a constant battle with me over the situation, telling me to pull back, that I barely know this man, that I just met him today, but the damn heart stepped in and told me to enjoy the moment and for some reason it was screaming louder at me then anything else. The kiss was fiery, passionate, wanting, and pretty much nothing I've ever experienced before. Snapping back into reality I pulled back out of the kiss and shook my head a bit.

"Why the hell did you do that!?"

Well, ok.. in all fairness I kissed back, and I really had no room to yell at him for kissing me.

"Why are you yelling at me when you kissed back?"

And obviously he noticed that I didn't really do anything to stop it but I did in fact embrace it.

"I did not!"

I know, I don't really have any real cause to fight this fact but I'm going to try like hell to. However he one upped me by kissing me again, which again I returned, stupidly. Now I really have no proof in this matter because I've kissed him back twice now. His tongue pushed between my lips attacking my own tongue as we fell back on the bed. Eventually I found myself in a bad situation, hands were roaming, clothes were being threatened to be pulled off, kisses and bites were going everywhere, along necks, earlobes and lips. I needed to stop this. I was a taken woman for christ sake. I pushed Criss away and quickly got up moving to the other side of the room.

"Why do you keep stopping this?"

"For one thing I'm spoken for and for another I don't know you! I don't even know why I let it get this far."

He sat up with a weird look on his face, but as I looked closer it looked more like someone had given him a hard slap right accross the cheek. Obviously he wasn't use to being turned down. Well here's where all that changes for Mr. Angel.


	3. Chapter Two

It had been two weeks since I started working for Criss. Over the last two weeks I've learned new things about everyone around me, moved into the new house with my boyfriend, snapped the season three photos, made myself more familiar with the show that I would be working on sometimes and managed to avoid any kind of one on one time with Criss. It's not like it was a bad thing or anything like that... well okay, maybe it was. There's too many problems that come out of talking to the man... Last time I had to tell him about a wrong shipment being sent in he gave me all kinds of attitude like it was my fault and quite frankly, he's the one that orders everything, not me. I put my key into the door of my house and pushed it opened once it was unlocked. I made my way inside dropping my bag down on the couch and walking toward the kitchen to fix myself some dinner.

"Home sweet home."

And that it was, I got off work early tonight, at 5 to be exact. Jack was still at work, he had a night shift tonight so he left for work at about 4 PM. So tonight it was just me, the TV and, I looked around in the fridge and freezer for a bit and a grin appeared on my face, Butter Pecan Ice Cream. I love my boyfriend so much... I grabbed a spoon and made my way back to the couch, where I plopped down, opened the lid on my ice cream, and grabbed the remote for some quality TV and sweets time. However it wasn't long before my cell phone started going off. Reluctantly I put down my delicious ice cream and grabbed my cell out of my bag. Instead of answering the horrid device I glared at it. The number of course was that of my dickhead boss... so I guess I thought glaring at it would make him go away. The phone stopped ringing and I smiled some, however I wasn't ready for a victory yet because I figured he would just call again, but after 15 minutes of nothing I grinned all proudly.

"I WIN!"

I tossed my phone aside and dug back into my ice cream as my eyes focused back on a rerun of House. Now, this was peaceful, this was the best part of my night and only one thing could make this better and that would be Jack being here with me. However, my peace was interrupted once again by my cell going off and once again I glared at it seeing the number that was calling.

"No no no no no! I'm relaxing damn it! Leave me alone!"

I yelled to myself, I don't know what good it'll do but it makes me feel better.

"I can see that."

I jumped a bit when the male voice responded. That voice, why? Just why? I thought to myself as I turned my head slightly and saw Criss standing there.

"How the hell did you get in here? I locked the door when I came in!"

"I'm not only good at escaping, I'm also good at getting into places. Why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Because I got off work and I wanted to spend at least one night not being called back to the damn job."

He smiled slightly at me and that's when I knew it was officially stupid to leave work on time or even actually think they'd let me off early without them calling me back in.

"You're just so welcoming you know that?"

"And you're a fucking jackass you know that?"

"It's not like you aren't paid double for your extra hours."

"It's not like I can work constantly without being fucking exhausted and tired of you."

"You are the most ungrateful woman that I know."

"And you are the most stuck up, egotistical jerk I know, whats your point?"

"Why do I even keep you as an employee?"

"Are you firing me finally?"

"No, because you may be a bitch to me but you are a great photographer and you've picked up on how to do your job really quickly."

"And I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, now show some gratitude and get the fuck out and let me enjoy my night."

"I wasn't trying to get ahold of you for the purpose of calling you back into work Gabby."

I raised a brow at him. Why the fuck was he here and trying to call me when it wasn't work related?

"Well then what did you want?"

"We're going to be filming out of town for a couple of days and we need you with us for the show. We leave tomorrow morning at 9."

"Why do I have to go?"

"For starters, I need my assistant with me, and secondly, I need a photographer too."

I shrugged a bit, over the last couple of weeks I've gotten use to this shit. I don't like it, but I've gotten use to it.

"Yea, okay, I'll be there."

I looked back to my House and started chowing down on my ice cream again, figuring that Criss would leave. But did he? Hell no, the asshole plopped down on the couch next to me and started watching the show too. Now, it's not like I mind company, it's just the company of my boss, alone, in my place of living... well we all know what happened the last time that happened. I glanced over to Criss and sighed.

"You can leave at anytime now..."

"I think I'll stick around for a bit if you don't mind. I love this show and I have a bunch of crazy fans outside the hotel back at home that I'd really rather avoid right now."

"Fine whatever..."

I put the top back on my ice cream and got up to return it to its rightful place. I got into the kitchen and opened the freezer up, as I placed the ice cream back in its spot I felt someone wrap there arms around me from behind. I shivered slightly knowing exactly who it was but for some reason I just couldn't bring myself to move.

"You're incredibly sexy when your upset."

"And you're making me slightly uncomfortable..."

Just a little lie, a little white lie never hurt anyone.

"For some reason I just don't believe that."

I brought my hand up and closed the freezer door, then tried to wiggle out of Criss' grip, but it didn't work. However he did end up turning me around and pinning me against the fridge door. Why me? Why now? His face was inches away from mine and he looked on at me with a weird expression.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful, yet weirdest eyes they've ever seen?"

"I've heard that a few times actually. By the way, the answer to what you're trying is still a no."

Criss sighed but didn't move away from me at all. Instead he stared intently at me.

"Why do you fight it so much? It's pretty obvious you want it as much as I do, yet you never let it happen. Instead you'd rather run around and let both of us just be complete asses to each other."

"It's not my fault you can't handle rejection. You're the one that's the complete ass for putting me in this situation when you know damn well I'm taken."

"If you are so hung up on the guy why haven't you married him yet Gabby? Why haven't you settled down with the man after three years, or at least engaged to be married to him?"

"Because we are taking it slow..."

"Bullshit! You don't want to marry him because you don't plan on being with him for the rest of your life! Either that or you don't know if you want to be with him the rest of your life."

I thought about that for a moment and let my eyes drop to the floor. I was still pinned to this damn fridge, he wasn't letting up and now he wanted answers... well more like he thought he knew me well enough to pass judgement on my relationship. I mean, I love Jack to death, though lately... it has been dulling down in the relationship and the wonder of it was slowly fading away. I felt Criss softly place a hand on my chin and lift my head up. He stared directly into my eyes knowing that he was right about everything.

"You wont tell him that it's not interesting anymore and you wont give me a chance. Why?"

I got out of his grip finally and moved away from him, as far as possible and returned my gaze to the floor.

"You're wrong about it all... leave. Get out and don't come back. I don't want to see you outside of work ever again."

And did he take that advice? Nope, he sure didn't, instead he came back over to me and pinned me against the counter. This time instead of asking questions he just planted a kiss smack dab on my lips. I tried to fight it, really I did... Okay well I didn't, you caught me. I eagerly kissed him back and eventually he pulled away.

"That's three times now that you haven't exactly fought me off or slapped me when I've kissed you."

"Look, Criss... I can't do this kind of thing. It's completely out of character for me and I... well... I'm in a relationship with someone..."

"And by the looks of it and the feel of it, you don't exactly want to be in a relationship with this person anymore."

He shifted slightly and curled an arm around my waist and put his other hand on my cheek. I guess he felt this position was a little more right for the moment then the whole pinned against the counter thing. Yea... that was kind of a turn on but I didn't admit that of course!

"Look... I don't pry into your life outside of work, why do you keep insisting on prying into mine?"

"I honestly can't answer that question..."

"Well then I suggest you leave and come back when you have a legit answer for me."

At this point he sighed in defeat and backed away from me completely.

"If your ever ready to take a chance, you know where I am."

And with that said he left... Nothing more happened... He just left my sight and I stood in the kitchen looking down at the white tiles of the floor. What I needed right now was my brother... He's the only one that could help me out here and trust me, with how confused Criss made has made me I really need the help. I grabbed the house phone and dialed a certain number then pressed send as I brought the phone to my ear.

"Hey bro... Well I was calling to see how you were doing and whats going on right now, you know all that stuff... Well that's good to hear... Yea, there is another reason I called you, would you have some time to come visit me in Vegas?... Okay, sweet, just make the arrangements and tell me when your plane gets in so I can pick you up... Yea, I love you too, byes."

I hung up the phone with a slight smile. Thank the lord that he's actually on a break right now. If he wasn't there would be no hope what so ever of him coming here. I walked out of the kitchen and returned to my spot on the couch and before I knew it, I was out like a light. Falling asleep on the couch usually isn't me but with how hard I've been working lately, I was just exhausted.

--

The next morning I woke up in my bed, with the alarm going off in my ear. I groaned some and hit the top of the alarm to turn that horrible sound off and looked next to me to see Jack smiling. Well, that's probably how I got in bed last night.

"I take it work was a bitch babe?"

I nodded some and let out a soft sigh. I felt like shit, I seriously didn't want to go to work. Jack put his hand against my forehead and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Sweetie, you're burning up."

I got up and looked over at my boyfriend. I knew I was sick, god knows what it is but I still need to go to work.

"It happens... I need to get ready for work before I end up being late."

"You can't seriously still go to work Gabby..."

"I kinda have to... don't worry though, if I get sick there and need to puke I'll do it on my boss."

I smiled slightly and got out of bed. I threw some clothes on and a pair of shoes then grabbed my purse. I went over and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek, then left. I never said I was the smartest person in the world you know, and I'd work before calling out.

--

I walked into the office and sat down at my little area. I felt like shit and wished I would have taken Jack's advice this morning. Costa came over and set a cup of coffee down by me and I looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks."

It was an every morning thing really, he'd come over, give me a cup of coffee, then sit down for a little chat. Only this morning I saw a slight look of worry on his face when he looked at me.

"Are you feeling okay Gabby?"

"Yea I'm fine... probably just a cold or something."

"Uh huh... you aren't coughing or sneezing."

"So...?"

I grabbed my coffee and took a sip, then looked at the work I had ahead of myself today. With a sigh I got to working on it and to my surprise Costa didn't go back to his work.

"You should go home."

"I have things to do here..."

"I'll talk to Criss and tell him your sick, he's not in yet so you can leave safely without facing him."

I just looked over at Costa, sure, Criss is his brother, but how the fuck did he know that I was avoiding Criss? I sighed a bit, it was probably for the better that I went home, I wouldn't want to make anyone else sick...

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought we were going out of town today."

"It was pushed back to next week."

I nodded and got up from my chair.

"Thanks Costa.."

"No problem Gabby."

I walked toward the door of the office and was about to open it when it ended up hitting me. Now most would think this was nothing, I on the other hand blacked out from the nice little bump to the head.

--

I woke up in... well I'm not sure where really, it was a wonderful room and all I could think was where the hell was I? I looked around slightly trying to figure out where the heck I was and got out of the oh so comfortable bed, making my way out of the room. When I looked out one of the windows I noticed I was in a room somewhere in the Luxor. Then it hit me, not literally like last time... I figured it out though. Well really, it was more like Criss was sitting on the couch in the living room. He heard me come out and looked back at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts..."

"Would you like some motrin?"

I shook my head slightly, okay note to self, after being hit in the head and having a killer headache, don't shake your head.

"I don't take pain killers..."

I felt something rub up against my leg and looked down to see a cat... Awww a kitty, I've always wanted a kitty. I bent down and picked up the ball of fur and gave it a few pets on the head.

"And now that you've met Hammy..."

"Hammy's a little cutie, isn't that right Hammy."

I cat couldn't understand me, sure, but it purred and that was good enough for me. After a bit I placed Hammy on the ground then walked into the kitchen. I guess I made myself a little too at home, but oh well. I got into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, when I closed the fridge and went to turn around Criss was behind me. I hate that the man can just pop up behind you and you wouldn't know until you turned around.

"Yes...?"

"You're sick."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I find that utterly insulting."

"I don't mean it like that. I mean you're sick as in cough, puke, sneeze."

"I'm not sick. Just trying to get use to this weather."

"That's a lie."

"Okay well thanks for pointing that out. I'm sure I'll have it checked out soon. As for now I'm going home."

I moved around Criss and headed for the door, only instead of reaching my destination Criss grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me back to him. So lets look over this situation shall we... I'm looking at the door, being held against Criss, and his arms are around my waist... See why I avoid being alone with him?

"I don't think it would be smart for you to drive."

"And I don't think you should exactly be this touchy feely with one of your employees."

"I think you should stop making up excuses..."

"I think you should stop doing this kind of stuff to me."

"You aren't exactly fighting it."

"You aren't exactly giving me a chance to."

Criss turned me around and held me tightly, making sure I wouldn't get away. To be honest, it's not like I was trying to prevent it.

"You aren't driving right now... If you go home someone is taking you there."

"Well then I'll ask Costa for a lift."

"I think you should stay here for a while, get some more rest."

"And what would my boyfriend think if he calls me on my lunch break and I'm not there or at home?"

"It's already passed your lunch break and he already called. He knows exactly where you are."

I just blinked a bit and gave a you've got to be kidding me look and how did Criss respond to that? He smiled, that's right, the asshole smiled.

"I hope your joking..."

"You make it sound like you have something to hide."

"I have nothing to hide."

And that's about when it happened. When that thing to hide came into place. I looked up at Criss, our eyes locked, and before I knew what was going on we were locked in a kiss... Here's the thing about it though, I'm pretty sure I kissed him, not the other way around like it usually is, and where did all of this lead to? The bedroom, on the bed to be exact, and where did the clothes end up you might ask? On the floor, thats right, every last bit of clothing on either of us ended up on the floor. How does a woman explain this kind of thing to her boyfriend?


	4. Chapter Three

I woke up in Criss' bed once again, only this time the scenario was a little different

I woke up in Criss' bed once again; only this time the scenario was a little different. I was covered by the sheet, had no clothes on and there was arms around me. I looked over seeing Criss in the same position as I was in really, clothes wise that is, and I never noticed before but damn does he have a nice build. Then that's when something hit me, what time is it? I glanced over at the clock and saw 10:30 PM on it. Wonderful... I saw Criss smile slightly at me, which made me realize he wasn't exactly sleeping. He moved in and gave me an innocent kiss on the lips, which made me shiver some.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey..."

I looked around the room and closed my eyes, only to reopen them and still see the same things. I guess I actually thought that maybe, just maybe it was all a dream... but I came to realize that it wasn't.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head a bit at his question.

"No..."

Was it bad that I felt no regret toward this situation? That if I could take back what happened between Criss, and me I wouldn't. In fact I would do it all over again, and again, and again... Does that make me a horrible person? In fact, I should have been gathering my clothes and getting my happy ass out of there. But was I doing that? No... instead I snuggled closer to Criss, which I think took him by surprise.

"So wait, you aren't going to say how much of a mistake this was, rush around the room, throw your clothes on and run out of here?"

"Nope... instead I'm gonna say, I'm tired still, I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Wake me up when its time for work."

Criss smiled and held me a bit closer to him as I dosed back off into dreamland once again.

--

Criss' POV

Okay, so I was extremely glad she didn't freak out over this situation. I figured she would have as soon as she woke up so I was just enjoying having her next to me until that time came. However, it never did, she didn't freak out, actually she looked quite happy. Which made me feel great. The only thing really lingering in my head right now is how wrong would this be considered? I mean, she is taken... but for some reason, I feel no remorse for doing this because it felt so right. I looked back at the sleeping Gabby and couldn't help but grin a bit. However, the look soon faded when I heard a knock on the door. Sure this place is huge but you know what? I have good hearing. I slowly moved away from Gabby and got up. I slipped my boxers on and made my way toward the door. I opened the door a bit and looked to see a man I've come to know as the new manager of this place. Which, kind of means trouble for me because he's also Gabby's boyfriend.

"Where's Gabby?"

How should I answer this question? Should I tell him she's asleep, naked, in my bed... or should I tell him she's not here? Shit, if I keep panicking about this he's going to know something's up.

"She left a couple hours ago after her fever went down."

"Oh... well that's weird because she didn't call me or anything, I just got off my lunch break and she wasn't home..."

"I don't know what to tell you man but she's not here."

"Isn't that her purse?"

He pointed to the purse sitting on the floor by the door and I raised a brow slightly. Well that just killed my motive... wait, no it didn't.

"She left it here."

"Well then I'm guessing she's still somewhere around here because she keeps her keys to her car and the house in that thing."

Touché Mr. Boring boyfriend, touché... And that's about when I heard it... My room door opened and out walked Gabby, with one of my t-shirts on. Mind you, that's all she had on. Well... this situation was about to get very sticky, very quickly, and I figured that out by the look of absolute anger on Jack's face.

"I want cookies!"

Gabby spoke as she walked into the kitchen, not even noticing Jack was at the door.

"Gabriella Valo!"

She came back out and looked to see Jack. Well she found her cookies but they soon met the floor and she stood there frozen in place, not moving an inch.

"And you! You have most of the girls in Vegas swooning over you, yet you decide to pick my girlfriend!"

"Oh Shit..."

Well... Gabby its a little late to speak now but I agree on the oh shit part. I thought to myself. That's when it hit me... Literally, he hit me, straight out decked me square in the face. Yes, I deserved it, no I wasn't going to take it. So I hit him back, and next thing I know there's an all out fight going on and I'm involved in it.

--

Gabby's POV

I stood there frozen in place watching Criss and Jack fight. I probably should have stopped it but seriously, this is two men that work out, beating the shit out of each other and I'm a little 120-pound girl. So knowing all this I did the only thing that could come to mind.

"Knock it the fuck off!"

Okay... so it wasn't that grand but it seemed to snap both of them out of the 'lets beat the shit out of each other' phase. They both stopped dead in their tracks and looked at me. Both men were a little bloody, one harboring a split lip and bloody nose, the other clutching his stomach in pain and suffering the same facial damage.

"Act like grown men for christ sake, and Jack that was more directed at you then at Criss seeing as you attacked him."

They both looked at me a little shocked and I just shook my head a bit. What's with men and fighting? Honestly, why does a guy think that in a situation like this they can fight and the girl will go throwing herself on whoever comes out of it alive? Sometimes I think I should start batting for the other team, if you know what I mean... That is until I realize that I tend to like a certain something only a guy has, if you catch my drift.

"How about we take this and approach it the talking, not yelling, not hitting way... I say that's a good idea so you both should just sit the fuck down and listen."

Just like little kids getting in trouble with their parents they did just that. This was sort of a weird situation for me because I seriously didn't think that was going to work... But it did... weird.

"Okay look... Jack, I'm sorry this happened, I'm sorry you found out but I'm not exactly sorry that I slept with Criss. It made me realize something, that thing being that, as much as I love you and care about you, you just aren't the one... I'm not saying you are either Criss... I honestly don't know but I do know that the relationship I was in was going no where."

"How could you say that?"

"Because, its true... The connection was there at first but it faded over time and don't tell me you didn't feel it too. Besides, I'm not stupid Jack... when we were living in LA I know you use to sleep with your co-worker... Emily or something like that. So you can't act like your hurt."

Jack looked at me completely shocked. I seriously don't think he knew that I knew about that shit. I glanced around the room and let out a soft sigh. Jack got up from the couch without any other words said and here it was, just me and Criss... I looked over at him for a moment before looking at the ground.

"You need a place to stay Gabby?"

"Yea... and it'd probably be best if I slept on the couch."

Criss looked at me puzzled for a bit and I just shrugged my shoulders. After everything that just happened it would probably be best if I just stayed away from intimacy for a while. I mean, come on now, it's not exactly the best choice to jump right into something else after getting out of one thing.

"You take the bed I'll sleep on the couch."

I shook my head a bit.

"I wouldn't feel right doing that. It's your place after all."

"And I wouldn't feel right making a guest sleep on the couch."

"Well too bad."

I smiled a little and lay down on the couch looking up at the ceiling. This was one battle Criss was not going to win.

"No, too bad for you."

"I'm already laying down and comfortable so ha!"

I smiled a little and it soon faded when Criss picked me up off the couch. Before I knew it I was being thrown on his bed and he was running out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Damn stubborn man, I thought as I got off the bed and walked toward the door of the room. However I was soon stopped when I reached the door noticing that I couldn't open it. Damn man!! I screamed in my head then just sighed and went back to the bed. I lay back down and soon enough fell into a deep sleep. That whole thing must have taken more out of me then I thought. I woke up to my cell phone blasting in my ear and glared at the device. I grabbed the phone and put it to my ear and pressed send.

"Hello?"

I spoke tiredly into the phone.

"Oh… hey bro… Why are you calling me at…"

I glanced over at the clock and my eyes widened a bit seeing it was 4:30 in the morning.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that… What do you mean you're plane is arriving in 30 minutes!?… Well this is a little bit short notice… Yea I'll grab my stuff and be at the airport in time. I'll meet you by the baggage claim area… Okay bro, see you in a bit, and love you… Bye."

I hung up my phone and sighed softly. Well, I guess that means an early start for me seeing as I have to pick my brother up from the airport. I pulled myself out of the bed and headed toward the bathroom. Once there I hopped in the shower and did all the regular morning stuff. Then I got out realizing the only clothes I had were the dirty ones from yesterday and this realization brought on another sigh. So I wrapped a towel around my body and headed back to Criss' room. I looked through his closet and pulled out some faded blue jeans, a black belt and a two sizes too big grey t-shirt with a skull on it. I threw it all on and walked out of the room and grabbed my purse. I looked over at Criss sleeping on the couch and shook my head a bit. Damn him. With that thought I was off. I arrived at the airport about 20 minutes later and went to the baggage claim area. Glancing around I saw my brother sitting on a chair waiting for me. No surprise, I was about 20 minutes late because of the shower. He looked over to me and grinned as he got up grabbing his suitcases and making his way over to me. Once he got there he greeted me with a huge hug, which of course I returned.

"Hey baby sister."

"Hey bro, how have you been?"

"Busy as always. The band and everything just barely got a break and we only have about two months before its back to the studio."

"Wonderful."

"Oh yea, how about you?"

"Um… I don't know how to answer that really. Me and Jack broke up, I slept with my boss and now I'm kinda staying with him until I can find my own place."

And that's about when Ville moved back at little and looked at me with a weird look.

"You and Jack broke up?"

"Yea…"

"Why?"

"Because he found out I had slept with my boss…"

"Wait, you slept with your boss when you were still with Jack!?"

"Um, how about we get out of the airport and I'll talk to you about it all then."

He nodded some and grabbed his bags back up as we headed out toward my car. Once there we got inside and I started the car up. I pulled out of the parking space and headed out of the parking garage. As we got onto the street Ville looked over to me.

"Okay explanation."

"Ok well this is what happened. Back in LA I had found out Jack had been sleeping with one of his co workers, but I felt there was still reason to hold on and see if there was anything there that had some kind of future."

"I'm going to stop you there and ask you why you even stayed with the man after that."

"Because, I loved him for starters and secondly, we were moving to Vegas so she wasn't going to be here."

"Three years is more then enough time to know whether you want to spend the rest of your life with a man or not Gabby."

"I know Ville but I just felt something there. Anyhow, when we moved here I started working for Criss and we had a sort of attraction. Here's the thing though, we were constantly at each other's throats when it came down to just us. Mainly because of the tension I'm guessing. Well one thing lead to another and next thing I know I wind up in bed with him."

"You can't say one thing lead to another. I mean how did you get to his place anyways?"

"I went into work sick, got hit with a door, and passed out. That simple. I guess he took me up to his room at work."

"He lives where he works at?"

"Yes and no… he lives in the place that has the little office room where the show is discussed. The show takes place pretty much anywhere."

"What show? Like a Vegas show?"

"More like an actual TV show. Mindfreak."

"You work for Criss Angel?"

"Yea, pretty much."

"You slept with Criss Angel?"

"Um… yea."

Ville just shook his head a bit and I sighed some pulling up to a red light.

"Anyhow as I was saying. I slept with Criss and I guess sometime before I woke up for the second time that night Jack showed up to ask where I was seeing as the last known place of where I was, was Criss' room."

"How did Jack know where you were?"

"He called the office and I guess Criss' brother told him where I was. As I said before Criss lives in the Luxor."

"Still doesn't explain how he knew the room."

"Jack's new job is one of the hotel managers for the Luxor."

"Well shit you seem to be in quite the bind there."

I nodded a bit as I paid attention to the road. Las Vegas Blvd. is a bitch to travel through but not as bad in the morning as it is at night.

"Well he showed up and I ended up waking up when they were talking I guess. I went into the kitchen not even noticing anything and then when I walked out I saw Criss talking to Jack. Jack looked at me shocked because all I had on was one of Criss' shirts and that's when the fight broke out. I broke it up, talked to both of them, broke up with Jack, and Criss offered me a place to stay."

"When'd the fight happen?"

"Last night."

"So… this all happened last night."

"Yep sure did."

"And you're staying with your boss."

"Sure am."

"So where am I going to stay?"

"I'll use my connections and get you a room at the Luxor."

"Okay."

I smiled some pulling into the parking garage for the Luxor. I felt a lot better now that my brother was there and I had someone to talk to about this whole situation. Pulling into a parking spot I turned the car off and got out. Ville got out too and grabbed his stuff he brought with him and we headed toward the hotel. We walked inside and got on an elevator and headed up to the top floor. Once there we got out and walked over to Criss' room then walked inside. When I got in Criss wasn't sleeping anymore, instead he was sitting on the couch playing with hammy. Ville dropped his bags by the door and glanced over at Criss. Who looked back at both of us.

"Who's that Gabby?"

"It's Ville Valo…"

"Well I know that but why is he here?"

He didn't sound mad, just more curious then anything.

"He needs a room and until I get him one I figured he could maybe relax here for a bit. He's not staying here or anything."

Criss' POV

I looked between Gabby and Ville and noticed something that was quite apparent. They had the same eyes… Almost the same facial features and… why didn't I even think of it before?

"That's fine… are you two related or something?"

"I'm her brother."

Well shit, I hope she didn't tell him about everything that's happened. I don't want a threat from him and I don't want my ass kicked. That's when I noticed something else. Gabby had on clothes that were way too big for her and that looked very familiar to me. I smiled slightly.

"Ms. Valo, did you rummage through my closet?"

"Um… yea… I needed some clothes to wear that weren't dirty. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"Good."

She stuck her tongue out at me and it brought a smirk to my face. Ville just stood back and looked between both of us for a moment then headed off to find the bathroom I'm guessing. So I took this time to get up, walk over to Gabby and put my arms around her waist. She smiled slightly at me.

"Can I help you?"

"Why yes, yes you can. You can tell me before you leave next time so I'm not worried when you're gone."

"Sorry bout that, I was in a rush to get there on time."

Gabby put her arms around me and gave me a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything your doing for me Criss."

"It's no problem Gabby. Do you need me to set up a room for Ville to stay in?"

"That would be nice."

"Okay."

I was growing even fonder of this woman by the moment. I understand she's not going to want anything to do with relationships for a while but hopefully when she does, I'll be her first pick.


	5. Chapter Four

_**I would like to thank **__**watched 2 much tv, littleone999, missanonymous, Belle, MiMiBubbles, and LoyalCrissAngelFan for there reviews. Now on with the story!**_

A few days had passed and I've been enjoying time with my brother. Criss got him a room at the Luxor while he was here and I have also got my own room too. I figured staying with Criss wasn't the best way to clear my mind. I mean lets face it… I slept with the man, plus can you imagine the shit that goes on at your job after something like that happens? Oh yea, that's right, everything changed. People start asking questions when the boss and foreign girl aren't exactly fighting like they use to be. Even more so when they do end up going off on each other and even worse when they go to lunch together. See where I'm coming from here? Everything is all messed up at the moment and staying with Criss would have just made things more confusing. Isn't it enough seeing him everyday at work?

So where I am now, some might ask, I'm sitting down at a booth, in a little Italian restaurant on the Strip with my brother. We haven't really got a chance to talk much since he got here due to work and everything so I took a day off of work to get that chance. Plus I need to go pick up the rest of my shit from my former place of living and I wasn't doing that alone. Hell no. Ville nudged me slightly and I looked over at him, being pulled out of my thoughts.

"So… how's everything going?"

"Eh… it could be better bro. I'm lost at what I should do in this situation."

"Follow your heart."

"That's the problem."

I sighed and looked down at my almost full plate of spaghetti. Where the fuck was following my heart going to get me at this point when my heart doesn't even know which way to go? See, here's a problem... I know I made a good choice leaving Jack, I don't know if I should follow through with Criss, or just stay single for a while. I'm being tugged two ways and I'm sure stopping by my old place isn't going to help. I haven't been back there since the break up, and that wasn't exactly an easy feet on my wallet... I've had to buy myself a few new outfits because I didn't want to go back there.

"How is it a problem?"

"Dunno what I want to do... it's being tugged two ways really. Staying single for a bit until this whole break up mess is over and going out with Criss... I just don't want to end up making a mistake and him end up being just a rebound."

"Hmm, quite the predicament there..."

"No shit."

I looked back down at the plate of food, only this time I actually got a fork full of the noodles and placed them in my mouth. The food was okay, not the best but still okay, and to be truly honest I wasn't too interested in eating at the moment anyways. After swallowing my mouth full of noodles I looked over at my bro's plate and saw it was empty already. No surprise really…

"So what's after this?"

"We're gonna go to my old house and pick up my stuff."

"Sounds fun…"

I looked at my brother who had just replied oh so sarcastically and cracked a smile. This was going to be fun.

"After I get the shit I need and we take it to the hotel we'll go out and do something okay?"

"Sounds good."

The waiter came by and placed the bill on the table, I reached out to grab it but Ville got to it before me. Looking up a bit I glared at my brother who just smirked slightly in my direction.

"I said today was my treat."

"And I said in the situation you're in you need to save up your money so you can find a place to live."

"Oi."

"I have money sis... I'm pretty sure I can afford a 50 dollar food bill without any troubles."

"Yea yea, its like pocket change to you. Blah blah blah."

Ville laughed slightly and I just shook my head as I got up from the booth and made my way toward the front. Ville followed me after leaving a generous... a truly generous tip on the table and stopped at the register to pay for the food. We got out of there and made our way back to the car, and then it was off to my old place. I really... really... didn't want to come back here. If I didn't have an attachment to some of the stuff that I have there I wouldn't have gone back but I need a few things. The car pulled to a stop out front of my old house and I took a deep breath as I leaned back in my seat and pulled the keys out of the ignition.

"Come on sis, the faster we get this over with the faster we can get on with our day of fun."

He was right, I grabbed the door handle of the car and pulled it up causing the door to unlatch. Slowly, I stepped out of the car and made my way to the door with Ville by my side. He grabbed my hand in a supporting manner as I unlocked the door and stepped into the house. The place was a goddamn mess; as soon as I saw the condition it was in I just stared in shock. There was pizza boxes littering the living room, along with soda and beer cans. This was truly fucking gross... and the smell... oh god.

"Wow... how'd you live here?"

"Um... it was kept clean while I was here. Never in a million years would any place I live look like this."

I made my way up the stairs, careful to not touch any of the dirty clothes that were thrown along the railing and went into my old room. Luckily, at least the room was clean and tidy. It would make shit for me so much easier. Ville walked in behind me and looked around a bit surprised that this room was still in one piece.

"I guess he didn't feel like making a mess out of where he sleeps."

"Guess so."

I walked over to the closet and pulled out a couple suitcases and threw them on the bed. Ville opened them all up for me as I pulled my clothes from hangers and tossed them to Ville, when he got the clothes he folded them and put them in the suitcases. After cleaning out the closet of my clothes the suitcases I had pulled out were full. So I got under the bed and pulled out two duffle bags and one more suitcase. I opened them all up and walked over to the dresser that held my undergarments.

"Luckily... all the stuff that's important to me will all fit in the bags and suitcases."

"Yea well you've never been one to really have a lot of clothes and jewelry and all of that crap."

"So true."

I grabbed my bras, panties, socks and stockings from inside the dresser and went back over to one of the duffle bags and placed them inside. They didn't even fill up one of the duffle bags, which is what I expected. Ville had gotten back in the closet while I did that and grabbed my three pairs of vans, boots and the two pairs of high heels I had in there and placed them in the other duffle bag. From there I grabbed my jewelry box, which I checked to make sure all of my priceless things were still in there... namely the ring my mother gave me that belonged to my grandma and the necklace my dad got me for my 16th birthday, and put it in the duffle bag with my undergarments. We zipped both the duffle bags up and Ville looked at the empty suitcase left on the bed.

"Looks like we don't need this one."

"Bullshit we don't... I have to grab my camera and the books that have the photo's I've taken in them."

"Oh, of course. How could I have forgot about that?"

"Mainly because you aren't me."

I grinned a little at Ville as I went and grabbed the camera case that I kept my camera in and looked inside. My camera was gone... my baby, the only thing I ever took pictures with was gone. I threw the case down on the floor and got extremely pissed off. Of all the shit I had that was the most priceless thing I had. That was the camera I took my first picture with, the one I've paid hundreds of dollars on over the years to get it fixed when it broke... the camera that started my career as a photographer off.

"Oh shit..."

"My fucking camera is gone! It's fucking gone! What the fuck did the asshole do with it!?"

"Calm down sis..."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. That's the fucking camera that started my career."

Ville looked down a bit and I just looked on about ready to hit something or someone. I grabbed the books with my pictures in them and placed them in the suitcase then shut the case up. I grabbed the two duffle bags and the case and looked to Ville.

"Grab the other stuff we're going to take it all down to the car."

He nodded and grabbed the rest of my shit and we walked back down the stairs and out of the house. We threw everything in the trunk and instead of getting in the car I walked back inside the house. I knew Jack was there when we were getting everything purely because his car was in the driveway. It's just finding him that's going to be the problem; he's probably still asleep somewhere in the house. I walked around the house looking for him, and then finally found him passed out on the lawn chair in the back. I leaned down really close to his ear and then proceeded to yell.

"Wake the fuck up motherfucker!"

Jack jumped up a bit startled and looked over at me with a little bit of fear in his eyes.

"Where the fuck is it Jack!?"

"Where's what?"

"My fucking camera."

"Oh that thing... I sold it."

Oh no... he didn't just fucking tell me he sold my camera. Why the fuck would he do that?

"You... sold... my... camera..."

"Yep... went for about 200 bucks on E-bay."

"You had no fucking right to sell my camera!"

"You had no right to sleep with your boss."

"Don't even get on the topic of cheating on your other half you worthless piece of shit."

I grabbed Jack by the shirt collar and leaned in closely to him. If I would have been an onlooker to this I wouldn't have believed it... I mean, compared to me Jack is a fucking pro wrestler and I'm... well I'm a defenseless little girl.

"Who the fuck did you sell it to? Where the hell is it going and mostly, you're going to get it back."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm going to call the god damn cops and get them involved in this whole thing. That camera was rightfully mine, not yours, you had no right to sell it."

"You wont do shit."

That's when I was pulled away from Jack and Ville stepped up to him in my place.

"She may not do shit but I sure as hell will. Our parents got her that camera, it's something she holds close to her heart and you sell it because of a break up? Grow the fuck up. If you don't get that thing back then there will be no need to call the cops because I'll beat the shit out of you."

At this point I couldn't help but smile some. I love my brother, he's the greatest brother in the world and he scares the shit out of Jack... he always has. Jack looked at Ville with wide eyes and just nodded his head as if to say 'yes master, right away master'.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Get the camera back..."

"And why are you going to do this?"

"Because I had no right to sell it."

"And if you don't get it back what's going to happen to you?"

"I'm going to end up hospitalized..."

See... now Ville was just enjoying this... it was actually kind of funny. Ville pushed Jack down and Jack ran off into the house. He came back out with a box in his hands.

"I hadn't shipped it yet..."

I grabbed the box and opened it up, looking inside I saw a bunch of those little white cushy things and dug through them finally finding something. I pulled it out and it was my camera. Instantly I smiled and looked at Ville.

"Thanks bro. As for you, you better refund the person that bought this because they sure as hell aren't getting the package and you're damn lucky you hadn't sent it yet. Come on Ville, let's go."

Ville nodded and we walked back through the house and out of it. We got back into the car and pulled away from the house. All I really cared about at that moment was thank god I got my camera. If he would have already sent that thing out I would have killed him myself. I turned onto Rainbow and looked over at Ville.

"Thanks for being there and taking care of that bro..."

"No problem sis."

I smiled a bit and looked back to the road.

At The Hotel

We had gotten back to the hotel and put everything in my room. Instead of going out and having fun I sent Ville back to his room because I was still pissed off over the whole situation. I just wanted some time to cool down and collect myself properly before going out, otherwise I was just going to ruin the time me and my brother were going to spend with each other. So I was sitting on my bed, watching the news to see what was going on when my cell went off. I sighed some and answered the phone not even thinking of looking at the number.

"Hello?… Oh hey Costa… Okay, I'll be there in a bit bye."

I hung up the cell and glared at the wall a bit. Go figure, staff meeting in Criss' room. Hopefully this won't take long. I got up from my bed and headed out of my room after putting the key card in my pocket. I hopped on the elevator and rode it to the top floor then got off and headed to the room where I was needed. I walked in and all eyes turned to me and I just ignored it and went over to the couch to sit down. Hammie jumped up on my lap and laid down. However, I really wasn't in the mood to have a cat cuddled up to me so I picked Hammie up and put the cat on the floor. Which only received more strange looks from everyone.

"Is this going to start anytime soon or should I just go back to my room?"

Yea… I snapped and that's when I got handed a pad of paper and a pen. They started conversing about the next show coming up and I wrote everything of importance down. Finally I heard Criss say something about me and that's when I stopped writing and looked up.

"What?"

"We're going to Mexico to shoot a show."

I looked down at the pad of paper and sure enough I had wrote something down about going to Mexico.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm not going to Mexico."

"You have to."

"I don't have to go to fucking Mexico!"

I threw the pad and paper down on the table and stood up coming face to face with Criss. Yea, this really didn't help my pissed off state, yes I was probably like this because I was pissed in the first place. No I really didn't give a fuck that I was taking it out on the wrong person.

"It's part of your job."

"Well then I fucking quit this damn job!"

"You can't quit."

"Oh watch me."

I grabbed my pen back up, walked over to Criss, grabbed his arm and wrote 'I Quit' on it in capital letters. I threw the pen down and noticed everyone was just looking at this scene shocked. This was probably the worst argument we've had in a while.

"There now it's in written word!"

Criss just stared blankly at me as I threw the pen down and stormed out of the room, heading back to the elevator. I got inside and pressed the floor I needed and the doors started closing, however a hand stopped them from closing and soon enough, Criss walked into the elevator. I just glared at him and didn't say a word.

"I think we need to have a talk Gabriella…"

"I don't think there is anything to talk about Christopher."

And I'm guessing that's when he got pissed off. He walked over to the buttons and caused the elevator to stop completely. I walked over to the panel and went to push the start button but, Criss grabbing my wrists stopped me.

"What's your problem?"

"The fact that you think I'm just going to say okay to traveling all over the fucking place, when my brother is here to visit me."

"Last I checked I warned you when you first got this job there was traveling involved!"

"I'm not going to Mexico. End of story. I don't even know why you are wasting your time I already quit. Find a new servant."

This just got me a shocked look from Criss. I can't even believe I said that to him.

"Is that what you think you are to me? A fucking servant? I never once have treated you like you were my own personal servant. I've never asked you to pick up my dry cleaning, clean my room, get me coffee, make me food, any of that shit. I told you at the beginning what this job was and you get paid for everything you do. If leaving your brother while he was visiting was your biggest worry you could have just asked if he could tag along and most likely I would have said yes. You didn't have to throw a fucking fit like a two year old would have."

Criss let go of my wrists and just gave me a look like I had slapped him in the face big time. I looked down a bit and sighed feeling bad I blew this thing out of proportion. He was right, I was acting like a child. Criss cupped my chin with his hand and made me raise my head to look straight at him.

"Why are you in such a bad mood and don't lie to me Gabby."

"I went to get my stuff from the house today and couldn't find my camera. So I asked Jack where it was and he told me he sold it… luckily he hadn't shipped it yet and Ville scared the shit out of him so he gave it back to me… but it still kept me pissed. I guess I just took the anger out on you."

"What right did that bastard have to try and sell any of your shit!?"

I guess he didn't hear my somewhat apology and I could tell as soon as I told him about the camera thing. He was pissed… like really pissed.

"Just don't worry about it. Sorry I took my anger out on you."

Criss' eyes softened and he looked at me with a smile.

"It's okay Gabby."

"Do I still have a job?"

"Of course."

I smiled some and next thing I knew Criss' lips were pressed against mine, his arms were around my waist and my arms were draped over his shoulders. We didn't know how bad of timing that surprising kiss came, the elevator had started moving again and when the doors opened everyone, and by everyone I mean Criss' crew and family were standing outside worried about us. Probably because of the fact that the elevator had stopped and when that happens it automatically sends out an alarm to the hotel. We quickly pulled away from each other when we heard a few people gasp at what they had seen.


	6. Chapter Five

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, hopefully everyone is still with me on this fiction and I'm not just writing it for myself. Anyhow hopefully you'll all enjoy this installment of Not Like The Other Girls… oh and, thanks everyone that has commented on this fic so far.**

So the past week has been extremely awkward… Ever since the elevator incident there's been a ton of questions. Mainly the 'are you guys an item' question and to be quite honest, no we weren't. We had just gotten back from shooting the show in Mexico and man it was a bitch… I mean really, most of the time I felt like ripping hair out of my head. I was running here, and there and doing this and that. Oh god why didn't someone just shoot me? Did I also mention the fact that I ended up sharing a room with Criss? Yea, the hotel was supposively booked and everyone just figured it would be cool with me to sleep in the same room with him. How nice of all of them huh? I walked into my room at the Luxor, my bags from the trip had already been brought up, and literally pounced on my bed. I've missed this place so much. I hugged a pillow close to me and smiled some into it.

"Hello my beautiful room and pillows and everything else around me."

I said to myself with a grin on my face. The next two days I have off due to needing a break. Can you blame a girl? I just wanted to relax and enjoy a couple days to myself. Yes, that's right, all by myself. When we boarded the plane in Mexico my brother boarded one back home. He had to get back for some kind of signing thing. In his profession things like that are bound to pop up out of nowhere. So now it was just me, myself and I and it was going to be nice. I rolled over on my bed and faced the ceiling with a smile as I grabbed my TV control. I propped myself up on the headboard of the bed, with a few pillows behind my back and turned the TV on. Let's see here… no, no, no, no, ohhh this will do! I put the TV control down after ordering a movie and started watching it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Criss' POV

Well the trip to Mexico was fun, then again I love my job and it's always fun. We all had just gotten back and parted ways to put our stuff up and get everything organized. However, I was already done putting everything away and quite frankly I was bored.

"Wonder what Gabby is doing…"

I smiled a bit and headed out of my room. Getting onto the elevator I pushed the button for the floor Gabby was on and waited patiently for the elevator to stop. I wonder if she is still sour about having to share a room with me while we were away? Most likely, but hey, its not my fault everyone just assumed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gabby's POV

Sighing some I leaned back on the headboard on my bed not amused with the movie in the slightest. It seemed like it would be a good movie but it turned out to be horribly boring… seriously. Someone save me from having to watch this horrible thing. I looked up as I heard a knock on my door and raised an eyebrow, well… maybe there is a god after all, I thought as I got out of my bed and walked to the door, opening it slowly. To my surprise I saw Criss standing there with a smile on his face. Nope this was the work of the devil…

"What do you want?"

"Just was wondering what you were doing, thought maybe we could go out and get some lunch or something."

"I'm sorry to inform you Mr. Angel but I am pretty sure I'm booked up for the day."

Criss raised his eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"What could you possibly have planned for the day?"

"Well see I was thinking of watching some TV, playing on a computer, ordering room service and well… playing some games."

"And that can't possibly wait until after an hour or two lunch?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Well then, seems like your not going to come out for a while so I'm going to come in."

Criss walked past me and into my room, taking a seat on a chair in the room and turning his attention to the TV. I stood at the door for a moment with my mouth hanging open in disbelief of how he just walked in and made himself comfortable and sighed softly as I turned my attention to him.

"Fine I'll go out to lunch with you."

"Wow that was surprisingly easy, here I thought I would have to nag you, bother you and eventually just drive you to the point of insanity."

"Yea yea, whatever, let's just go ok?"

I moved into the room for a quick second and slipped on my shoes then went back to the door as I looked back at Criss.

"Are you coming or what?"

"Well I don't know, I'm pretty comfortable now and I don't know if I want to move."

I sighed and glared at my boss.

"Then I hope you enjoy your alone time in my room."

I walked out the door without another word and headed toward the elevator. Sure enough not long after leaving my room Criss had caught up to me and started talking about work as we made our way down to the buffet in the Luxor. Once there after a long argument of who was paying and Criss winning the argument we finally got in and piled plates with food. We ate lunch mostly in silence and then headed back to my room about an hour later. So now we were walking down the hall to the room with smiles on our faces until, wouldn't you guess it, Criss brought up a bad subject.

"I don't know if you know, but it seems as though the kissing in the elevator incident got out… From what I've seen there's a picture of the ordeal in some tabloids."

I blinked a few times as I approached my door and honestly, did not know how to respond to that. What was I going to do now? Honestly? The last time I was in any kind of tabloids was when my brother agreed to an article for a magazine back home about his family life and then I was just known as the sister of Ville Valo… now in Vegas and the rest of the United States I get to be known as Criss Angel's love interest? I unlocked my door and opened it up deciding just to ignore the matter for the time being.

"You have no opinion on this?"

I shrugged and walked into my room closing the door behind me, but obviously it didn't swing fast enough because Criss was able to slip into the room just before the door closed.

"How funny of me to even start to think a door could keep you out of somewhere."

This is how I deal with problems… I show attitude.

"I'm trying to figure out some kind of battle plan so we can work this whole mess out and you just want to ignore it."

"Tell you what Criss, taking me out to lunch isn't going to help the matter any. If you would have told me about this before we left for food then we would have decided against it or at least I would have. How can you be so stupid Criss?"

"I didn't see a problem with grabbing a bit to eat."

"Well let's see… Vegas probably thinks of us as the hottest couple on the strip, they are going to dig up dirt on me and figure out who I am and lets not forget how many photo opportunities there was when we were eating."

"Oh come on Gabby, the tabloids are from before the Mexico trip."

"Look Criss, you know as well as I do people don't give up that easily… these people dig for anything they can get there hands on they aren't just going to stop."

"You know, why do you always do this with me? Why does there always have to be some kind of fight when things are actually going good? News flash Gabby we slept together, you clearly have feelings for me and vice versa yet you still play this game with me. Let's get to the root of the problem here, what's wrong?"

My eyes widened a little bit not expecting Criss to say something like that and in that moment I realized something. I've done nothing but push this man away when it comes to anything off the professional level. Well more like try to control myself, fail and cover it up by yelling at him or telling him no or that it can't happen again and I suddenly realized why too… even though I do have feelings for the man I can't bring myself to act on them. I looked at Criss with narrowed eyes and felt I should just do what I usually do, why change now?

"Why!? Why Criss!? You want to know why I act the way I do!? It's simple, my last boyfriend cheated on me, he didn't think I knew but he broke my heart into a million pieces when I realized what was going on and sure, I slept with you and in a way did the same thing he did to me to him but you have to realize my trust in men isn't that great and it doesn't help that you are one of the most wanted men in Vegas… and the rest of the world for that matter."

"That doesn't mean I'm like Jack."

"That doesn't mean you aren't like him either. When I first met you, you were a jackass to me. Then later that day you kissed me in my hotel room and acted as though it was fine. You think you are the hottest thing in the world and you know what, at the end of the day you are just an old lonely man that goes back to his room and plays with his cat for a bit, unless of course he actually gets lucky and has someone to call a one night stand. Which really isn't hard for you to find I'm sure."

I looked at Criss and realized something, he didn't have a look of shock or anger on his face… he didn't even look upset in the least and it made me wonder what was going on in that mind of his. Maybe this approach just doesn't work anymore or something because the man seems as though he is un-phased and I was hoping by now he would barge out of the room pissed off.

"You are the only woman that can actually talk to me like that and yet… not piss me off but—"

I cut him off.

"Don't give me any of the you opened my eyes bullshit because that's just not going to fly."

"I was gonna say…"

"Say what?"

"Say that—"

"Wel—"

And that when he cut me off by planting a very passionate and needing kiss on my lips, one that took me by surprise because even with how many times I've kissed this man this time was different and I didn't understand why. Needless to say though I ended up getting lost in the moment and once again found myself in the same position as I was in a few times before with this man… well this time only once before and that was in bed with little to no clothing on and absolutely exhausted. However when the deed was done it wasn't like last time, I laid there looking up at the ceiling fighting with myself about whether to take a chance on this man or not and after the thought about it I came to a conclusion.

"Criss…"

"Mhmm?"

"I think I'm willing to try this out…"

Criss looked over at me with a smile and held me closer to him.

"As in what exactly?"

Oh now he just wants me to say it the bastard.

"As in we've done so much already, you took my shit for a while now and well, I think I can try the couple thing out…"

Criss kissed me on the forehead and we both decided it would be best to get some sleep probably seeing as we were both exhausted, not only from our activity but also from the flight and trip and all that. The morale here would be that when all goes to hell and there's nothing else to go wrong, may as well take a chance, even if you are risking your heart… for if you don't take the chance you'll forever regret it. I smiled slightly to myself before dozing off cuddled up next to Criss.

**Well I'm sure everyone has been waiting for them to actually get together and there is it… tune in next time to see what Gabby and Criss end up doing next and whether they make it or not.**


	7. Chapter Six

Hey everyone! I'm back after a long break from writing, I got blocked and sorry its been a good long time since I updated. Thanks for the replies on the last chapter in this story and hopefully everyone will enjoy this one. I'm going to try and keep it updated a little more regularly from here on out… anyhow, on with the story.

* * *

It had been a grand total of a week before the press found out me and Criss started dating. Sure they already had their beliefs due to the pictures that were captured of that kiss in the tabloids but things only got worse once they started seeing us around town on dates. As far as the relationship status thus far, well not much has changed really. The only difference now is that occasionally we'll spend the night in one or the others room, not because of the reason most people would think either, it's usually mainly because of paparazzi always hanging around the hotel and us having to make a quick escape. The ridiculous part is the fact that he's actually put security on me, that's right I have two big security guards that follow me around everywhere when I'm on my own. Why you might ask? Well it all started one day when I was buying some clothes, you see I was in this store and just randomly some woman started hitting me, yes she was hitting me, with her purse. Claiming I stole her man from her. It's amazing how some people can be when they idolize a famous person, it makes me feel sorry for my brother really. I sighed walking into my room with a newspaper in hand. I had just got off work, early for once, and decided to grab a paper so I could start looking for an apartment or house to live in. One can only live in a little hotel room for so long before they need a new place to stay. I'd like to cook for myself instead of constantly eating out and while it is really close to Criss it's not exactly accommodating for me to be living in. Vacation, sure, but not permanent residence. I pulled out the classified section from the paper and started looking through it trying to find something that catches my interest, unfortunately there was nothing so I placed it down and leaned back on my bed when I heard a knock at the door. Just barely start relaxing and get interrupted, story of my life I swear.

"Hold on a minute!"

I got up from my spot and walked to the door looking through the little peep hole to see who it was. No surprise to me it was Criss so I opened the door and let him in. He walked in and gave me a big hug, placing a kiss on my lips before moving away and letting me shut the door.

"What's up? Something happen?"

"Nope I was just bored so I decided why not come see my favorite person. Besides, as your boyfriend I'm allowed to just stop by."

"Uh huh and what if I was in the middle of something important?"

"What could be more important than your boss?"

"Well if you're here as my boss a lot of things are more important, like living my life. Now if you're here as my boyfriend, well then, the only thing more important is family."

I smiled slightly moving back over to my bed and sitting down on it as I got out my laptop. Just because I couldn't find anything in the papers doesn't mean I can't find anything online.

"Then I guess I'm here as your boyfriend."

"Good, you can stay in that case."

I found a site that looked promising and glanced up for a moment to stick my tongue out at Criss. Things in the relationship had been smooth so far and we kind of spent a lot of time together, but I wasn't about to get use to this paradise quite yet. I looked through the listings on the site and almost forgot about Criss for a moment before feeling the bed move a bit when he sat down next to me.

"Looking for a new place?"

"Yea, this hotel room is nothing like yours. Yours is actually a good little place, like an apartment where as mine is… well a room for a vacationer. I figure seeing as from what it seems right now my job is pretty secure so I may as well find a place to live."

"Well, you could always just move in with me."

"We already talked about that one remember? I know we've already moved really fast before we were together but I want to take this relationship slow and moving in with you wouldn't exactly be doing that."

"Yea yea, it was just a less costly suggestion."

"Uh huh, so what's the tabloids have to say today?"

Criss scuffed at the mention of all of the attention about our relationship. He never really found it as amusing as I did. I thought it was hilarious because these people didn't know a thing about me but tried to find out or just make stupid accusations about me which anyone that knows me would know it's not true.

"Today is the day of 'she's sleeping with the boss to get famous' as one of them put it. It continued with something about poor little Finnish girl living in her famous brothers shadows all her life and trying to climb to fame herself by holding onto Criss Angel's arm."

"I'm surprised it took them this long to print something like that."

"Oh yeah and another one is saying that you're going to be trying out for American Idol."

"Random… Wonder when the press will smarten up and just try to ask us. Then again knowing people like that even if they get the real story there will still be others printing the lies."

"Well People wants to interview us."

I blinked a few times and shook my head a little bit, making sure I heard that right.

"And what'd you tell them?"

"Well… I kind of said yes."

I looked at Criss with wide eyes, not believing he actually agreed to something we both should have talked about before giving an answer.

"Why the hell did you do that? You didn't even talk to me about it before giving these people an answer."

"Well, I'm sick of seeing all these people try to talk down your name and with my new show at the Luxor and Season Three of Mindfreak going on I thought it would be a good opportunity."

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, yes I was mad about this but what choice did I have at this point?

"When's the interview?"

"Tomorrow at 11 AM. I'm sorry Gabby I didn't think this would piss you off, I figured you've dealt with press hounds before because of your brother."

"Actually, things are different in Helsinki Criss. People never really bugged me there because they wanted to see my brother not me, they wanted to talk to Ville Valo not Gabriella Valo. The worst I've had to endure because of my brother is Bam Margera."

I shuddered a bit at the thought of Bam, that man annoyed me beyond belief, every time he was around I'd constantly have to look over my shoulder just to make sure he wasn't coming up behind me to pull some kind of prank.

"Don't worry about it Gabby I'll do most of the talking if that would make you feel more comfortable. Look at it this way, it's just magazine interview, they'll only want a few pictures of us and to ask some questions. There won't be a video camera and the thing won't be recorded."

"If I didn't like you so much I'd kill you, you know this right?"

I glared at Criss and he just laughed a bit pulling me into a hug, which made me grab my laptop to prevent it from falling to the ground.

"Okay so tomorrow at 11, check. Now can I finish searching this site for a new place to live?"

"Sure why not."

Criss let go of me and I looked back to my laptop through some adds, clicking on one occasionally then shaking my head.

"What about that one Gabby?"

I looked at the posting he pointed at and clicked on it, soon realizing this place would be perfect. I called the number on the listing and the realtor agreed to let me see the place tonight after getting off the phone with him I got my shoes back on and stood up.

"Do you want to come check it out with me babe?"

"Sure I don't have anything else to do."

Criss got up and headed toward the door. We both walked out and headed toward the car we were going to be taking to the place and got on our way.

* * *

We arrived outside the house I was thinking about and looked up at the tan colored two story house that was in front of us. It was beautiful, the only iffy thing about it was the size. One person didn't have much of a use for a four bedroom house but then again it'd be the perfect excuse to get my family and friends to visit. After a short time of looking at the outside of the house a middle aged man walked over to us and stuck out his hand. I'm guessing this is the property manager so I placed my hand in his and gave it a nice firm shake, only for the process to be repeated with Criss.

"I'm Mr. Michelson and I'm guessing you're Ms. Valo and… whoa you're Criss Angel. You're that Gabriella Valo? Well I am honored to have you two checking out this house, is it going to be for both of you?"

I sighed under my breath, is nowhere in Vegas safe?

"I'm the only one that will be living here if I choose to buy it."

"Well let's start the tour as you can see there's a two car garage, this is a gated community so it's very safe, well protected."

"We noticed that when we tried to get in here."

We all shared a laugh before he continued.

"Let's move to the inside shall we?"

Me and Criss both followed Mr. Michelson into the house and I was amazed as soon as I stepped in. The living room was huge and there was a fireplace in it which only made me that much happier.

"This is the living room, newly carpeted and forgive the smell it was just painted recently. The fireplace works great and well I believe it gives a very comfortable feeling."

I nodded my head a bit.

"The colors are very warm and vibrant if you ask me. I love the fireplace, absolutely love it."

We continued the tour of the house, the rooms were huge, the kitchen was absolutely perfect. Granite counter tops, had an island in the middle of it for preparing food. The master bathroom had a glass shower and a hot tub like bathtub, with jets and everything in it. The landscaping in the backyard was absolutely breathtaking, plus there was a hot tub and a pool. Finally we got back to the living room of the house after the tour.

"Well what do you think?"

"I love it, how much is it?"

"$300,000."

I looked to Criss and pouted a bit. It was a little out of my price range and he knew that as soon as the guy said it.

"You could always ask your brother to pitch some money in on it can't you?"

"I could do that, see if he'd want to own part of a home in Vegas."

I looked back to the realtor and nodded a bit.

"If my brother would be willing to pitch in a bit I think I'll buy it. I just need a moment to call him and then I'll have an answer for you."

He nodded his head and left the room for a moment while I took out my cell and called my brother. I only have about 200 thousand to spend on a house so this was going to be a big favor to ask of him. After a few rings he answered the phone.

"Hey bro I have a question for you, how would you like to partly own a house in Vegas with your little sister?... It's beautiful and in a great location, four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms… Ok when's the soonest you can get out here?... Alright thanks bro, I love you… bye."

I looked to Criss and smiled widely as the realtor came back into the room.

"We'll take it! My brother can be here next week on Monday to fill out the papers with me and we'll pay in full for the house."

And thus begins a new chapter in my life with a new boyfriend, a new house and a great new outlook on my life in Vegas.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little fluffy but I figured I'd give a nice one before starting up anymore drama and what not. So hope all that are still with me and the new people to the story enjoyed! More to come soon hopefully.


	8. Update

Okay I know there is like 9 people that faved this story and alerted it too so I'm just doing a little update. I hit a major writing block for a while and looking over it, it was one of my better stories that I wrote so I'm going to try and continue it. So basically let me know who's still with me on this story so I know if I continue whether I still have an audience or not.

PS I'm posting one of my old stories right now, two chapters up. It's a synyster gates romance so if you're a fan of A7X hope on over and read it and give me your opinions.


End file.
